Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-7233615-20130914040903
here are some more pictures from 13B just so you can see what they were showing because they were going fast. I am so excited for this block it looks good and I'm also scared because I don't want my OTPS like Eclare and Drianca to break up or things to get complicated but the writers like to that kind of stuff to us. I would just like to here some predictions after seeing the latest promo because now I'm trying to come up with some good ones from what they've shown. Maybe from what I've seen Maya looks like she might be modeling and Drew just looks like hes doing a terribele job if people are already protesting for him to resign and Clare I am so disapointed is she goes after Drew when she has Eli and really good boyfriend who stayed with her when she had cancer I am gonna be so pissed because I really like Clare and I don't want this to make me start not liking her. Alot of people are saying that something might happen with Becky and Imogen and I kinda wanna see it but not to soon because of Adam and everyones still getting over the loss. Looking at the picture with Imogen and Becky in the background I am predicting that Imogen starts to hauve feelings for Becky and shes hiding it beycause she knows Adam, Becky's boyfriend died and also she made out with Adam before he died. I was watching the promo and I noticed that Becky was saying that in a second your entire life can change and I think she was talking to Drew about Adam. I really think that Drew is acting this wat because he is coping with the death of his brother and going back to school and having all thses responsibilities with his brothers death in mind is stressful and he can't handle it right now. Okay Now onto Alli from this promo Leo hits her and you can see she goes back to him. I really don't like Leo that much I never did and I really don't like the relationship but I am glad that the writers have decided to take this route with the abusive relationship story. I enjoyed the one with Terri and Rick and with Fiona and Bobby so I would like to see how this turns out and how Alli copes with the abuse like Fiona used alchol as a way to cope and numb the pain. Maya oh Maya I am really worried in the route this girl is going the whole Cam thing really screwed this girl up and I really want to see my old maya and from the looks of this sjhes going down hill and kissig this guy and she might even have sex I don't know though. I feel like the abusive thing with Miles and and his father would be a good story to show because it relates to me. and Il don't knsow about you but I absolutle love watching story lines that relate to you and its almost like you can connect with it. Now on to Tristan writers give him a boyfriend already I think tht him and Winston would b so cute I wanna see it happen. I wanna see a story line that revolves around Winston maybe realizing hes gay and likes guys like Marco back in season 2 and 3 when he started to like Dylan. I wanna see a storyline where Clares cancer comes back that would be a great stroyline to see especially because Degrassi has never done that. I would also like to see another rape storyline because I can relate and I think its a good storyline to show. I am so excited to see the newbies I just love seeing new characters and getting to know them and growing to love them. I just wonder what grades they'll be in. IMO we don't need anymore seniors or sophomores. we need some freshmen and we need some juniors because after the seniors graduate we will only have like 6 characters left so. Now, I wanna know whats going to happen with Zig and Maya and when he finds out about Miles I just hope he doesn't pull the crap he did with Cam. From one of the promos it looked like he was in a gang or group I know that promos can be misleading I'm just making predictions. All and All I am so freaking excited for October 3rd I am counting down the days and please tell me some predictions I would really like to hear some. Also, is there a source that says these new characters? I just would like to see it.